dragonballfighterzfandomcom-20200214-history
Nappa/Move List
Images sourced from the Dustloop wiki. Normal Attacks |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A downward punch. It's quite fast for a low, use it often in blockstrings. |image-2 = |input-2 = |damage-2 = 700 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = An upward front kick. |image-3 = |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1000 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = A knifehand swipe. Nappa's autocombo has better range than most. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = A leading foot stomp. Hits low. Use it with 5L and 2M to string together multiple low hitting moves. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A charging overhand punch. This move has an extremely long range. Use it to punish over-zealous foes. }} |damage-1 = 450, 800 |type-1 = Physical, Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All, All |description-1 = A two-part move. Steps forward with a backhand swipe and then fires a ki blast forward. This ki blast does more damage than most basic ki blasts, and is stronger as well. While it will not beat strong projectiles, it will go through all other basic ki blasts. The backhand swipe can be cancelled into a special move. }} |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A backhand swing. This is Nappa's quickest move. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A low sweepkick. Combines good range with the effect of a low hitting move. Use with 5M and 5L to string together multiple low hitting attacks. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = An overhand clap that launches the opponent. This attack hits on both sides of Nappa. Has a larger hitbox than it seems. Invulnerable to air-attacks. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A hopping upside-down bicycle kick. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A quick jab forward }} (in air) |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A downward kick }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = An upside-down bicycle kick. Has a large hitbox. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a downward arcing ki blast. This blast will go through other basic ki blasts. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 650, 650 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Charges downward and crushes the opponent to the ground. Will smash if a smash has not been used in the combo. Inputting again will cancel the attack and make Nappa stall in the air for a moment. Despite the move seeming like it touches the ground, you do not regain your double jump or super-dash. }} Special Moves |damage-1 = 1000 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Swings one arm down. Holding down delays the attack and increases its damage. |input-2 = |damage-2 = 600, 800 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = Stand |description-2 = Runs forward and slams each arm down to the ground. The second hit causes a sliding knockdown. The second attack can be delayed by holding . |input-3 = |damage-3 = 700, 900 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = Stand |description-3 = A faster and more powerful variant of the variant. Consumes one ki gauge. }} |damage-1 = — |type-1 = — |guard-1 = — |description-1 = The Saibamen's attack pattern is a jumping claw swipe, a sliding claw swipe, and an exploding grab. |input-2 = |damage-2 = — |type-2 = — |guard-2 = — |description-2 = The Saibamen's attack pattern is an acid shot, a sliding claw swipe, and then an exploding grab. |input-3 = |damage-3 = — |type-3 = — |guard-3 = — |description-3 = The Saibamen's attack pattern is an acid shot, a leaping claw swipe, an acid shot, a sliding claw attack, and then an exploding grab. Consumes one ki gauge. |input-4 = Swipe (Saibamen) |damage-4 = 700 |type-4 = Physical |guard-4 = All |description-4 = The Saibamen does a jumping claw swipe. |input-5 = Slide (Saibamen) |damage-5 = 700 |type-5 = Physical |guard-5 = All |description-5 = The Saibamen does a sliding claw swipe. |input-6 = Acid (Saibamen) |damage-6 = 500 |type-6 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-6 = All |description-6 = The Saibamen fires acid from its head. |input-7 = Explosion (Saibamen) |damage-7 = 0, 1000 |type-7 = Physical |guard-7 = All |description-7 = The Saibamen jumps forward and latches onto the opponent before self-destructing. The grab can be blocked. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 1100 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Swings one arm back and unleashes an explosion. Can track the opponent's position, does have a set distance. Holding will make the explosion come out further. }} |damage-1 = 600, 800 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Extends both arms outward followed up by a 12-6 elbow. Just before unleashing the punch, Nappa gains defensive armor that can block out any physical attack, but loses to projectiles. Holding down causes the first hit to come to come out much later while retaining the armor. }} Z-Assist / |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Emits an explosion that will track the opponent's position if they're close. }} Super Attack or |damage-1 = 2300 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Raises two fingers up and unleashes a giant explosion. The explosion can track the opponent if they're close. Is not a full-screen attack. Consumes one ki gauge. }} Meteor Attack or |damage-1 = 4278 |type-1 = Rush |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Nappa will walk forward and deliver a devastating gut punch with quite a lot of range. If it connects, he will fire a massive energy beam from his mouth. }} Navigation Category:Nappa